


loving is easy

by kerrykins



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: Miranda's just learnt that Stephen is divorcing her. Andrea offers comfort.





	loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

> When you can't even hide it  
> And it didn't take forever to find it  
> I was all on my own  
> Almost glad to be alone  
> Until love came in on time, on time

“Is there anything I can do for you, Miranda?” The brunette girl asked gently, her eyebrows creased in worry as she bit her lower lip. The white-haired woman stared at her morosely, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

“Your job,” she drawled, hoping she came off as nonchalant. She dismissed the assistant with a wave of her hand, and saw Andrea flinch a bit at these words, that hopeful twinkle in her sweet, brown eyes shattering. Miranda was vaguely aware that her heart prickled with guilt. “If that’s what you want.”

The older woman nodded. There was nothing else that she could possibly say. Nothing else that either of them could say. It didn’t matter. In a moment, Andrea would rise from her seat and leave the room.

“Are you sure, though? Because if you want I can...” Andy trailed off, not taking her eyes off Miranda. It seemed like the girl didn’t plan to leave anytime soon, with the way she sat so stiffly in her seat.

“What, Andrea? No.” The editor gave her a pointed look. “I’m not sure what you’re suggesting, and I doubt that it’s necessary.” Miranda knew exactly what Andrea wanted, she wasn’t stupid. She’d have to be blind to not notice the way her assistant looked at her. There was longing, curiosity, and concern. It was terrifying. And oh, so appealing.

“I just want to help, I don’t care what I have to do,” Andy insisted, taking Miranda’s hand in hers. “It can be calling Stephen, contacting your PR manager, clearing your schedule and taking over all the events for you.” Miranda tried not to shake as the younger woman’s fingers brushed along the palm of her hand, her lips suddenly dry. No. This was absurd. Miranda Priestly did not blush like some flustered schoolgirl.

Her assistant’s voice softened. “Or I could help you with something else.” Miranda was suddenly aware of how close Andy was, and how the girl’s soft lips were pressed against hers. They were warm, reassuring, and Miranda could practically feel herself melting under them.

The editor was speechless, unsure how things escalated so quickly. The brunette tasted like honey and white wine, and Miranda felt high off it. She could barely think of anything other than how right it felt, how satisfying the sensation of a tongue running along her bottom lip was.

When Andrea withdrew from their kiss, doe-like eyes met hers searchingly. Asking for more. And Miranda wanted nothing more than to give her that, but God, it was impossible.

She could afford numerous things, like a townhouse, designer shoes, and gourmet steaks. But something as deceptively simple as kissing Andrea on the forehead or running her hands through chestnut waves would cost her far too much.

It would cost her girls too much. The press was sure to be vicious after the divorce, and if she allowed the brunette to go any further, the consequences would be devastating.

“That’s all, Andr-” she started, before she was silenced with yet another languid kiss. This one was even sweeter than the last, and hungrier. Miranda felt the girl’s firm hands on her waist. She relaxed into Andrea’s arms, and heart jumped when she realised she was pinned against the couch.

“Andrea,” Miranda managed to gasp between ferocious pecks. “We shouldn’t do this.” However, she contradicted herself by wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck, and eyelids fluttered shut as Andrea gently bit her collarbone.

“Take off your-” she breathed, fingertips ghosting the fabric of the other woman’s shirt. Andy nodded and made quick work of unbuttoning her blouse, hastily flinging it on the floor. The brunette then reached for Miranda’s robe, but she shook her head.

“Not yet,” was all she said, pulling Andrea close to her again. Miranda’s heart pounded when she saw the curves of Andrea’s chest covered in black lace. God, she felt like she was seventeen again, uncontrollably lustful, fierce desire wreaking havoc on her mind.

Miranda was unsure how to proceed, as she had never been with a woman before. She was being held against the couch, with Andrea shirtless on top of her. All she knew was that she desperately needed more.

She delicately ran her hand along the front of Andrea’s chest, revelling in the way the girl shivered under her touch. “I want this, Andrea. I want you.”

The younger woman’s face broke into her signature dopey grin, but it wasn’t nearly as innocuous as it had once been. “I want you too, Miranda.”

Without warning, she dipped her fingers down into Miranda’s robe, and the white-haired woman couldn’t contain a small yelp as she felt them delicately dance around her entrance.

“Must we-- Can’t we take things a bit slower,” she stammered, her delivery not as clipped or effective as she would have liked it. Coherent thought was difficult when someone’s hands were inside you.

“No.” The brunette’s voice was a whisper, barely audible. Miranda felt her thighs clench at that velvety, seductive purr, and silently asked whatever God there was what she had done to deserve this torture.

“I’ve been needing this for so long, Miranda. You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this.” The editor swallowed. Though she’d sooner die than admit it, she had experienced quite a few riveting dreams of scenarios similar to this.

“Is that so, Andrea?” With this, she felt a single digit slip inside of her, and groaned in pleasure, tilting her head back. “More,” she cried. To say that it was “good” would be a gross understatement. It was as though her insides had been set aflame, but it was a welcomed kind of overwhelming heat, much like how she preferred her coffee. The high temperature contributed to the experience.

“Since you asked, I’ll be more than happy to give it to you,” Andrea chuckled darkly, and this time three fingers curled inside of Miranda, who moaned loudly as those clever fingers navigated their way through her. Seemingly pressing themselves everywhere, her senses overridden with ecstasy. Her stomach felt as though it was about to burst at the seams with all the tension building up as she scored her nails down Andrea’s back.

It took all her willpower not to come right then and there, to completely unravel and lose what was left of her mind.

In her distraction, her robe had been undone with a deft hand, sash tossed aside. “I told you specifically that--” Miranda let out a wail as a digit hit a sensitive spot, throwing her head back. “I told you to wait,” she panted, her chest rising and falling with every shallow breath.

“Sorry, got impatient,” Andy apologised insincerely as she bent down on her knees. The older woman arched an eyebrow at her, silently irritated. What on earth was she doing, Andrea wasn’t allowed to suddenly stop when she hadn’t yet--

A rough tongue tantalisingly ran along her clitoris. Oh. Oh, my. This was such an improvement.

Miranda refused to tear her eyes away at the sight of the girl between her legs, forcefully licking her with such relish. Her eyes were closed in content as she lapped up Miranda, and the older woman suddenly felt a cheeky nip on the inside of her thigh. “Oh!” That was all she could say at this point.

The tongue parted between Miranda’s folds, and she nearly choked as it wormed its way against her walls. The editor couldn’t even speak properly anymore, instead she was making little incomprehensible noises, her legs trembling with anticipation. Andrea paused for a moment, and then pressed her entire mouth against Miranda, pulling her open with a single finger. Teeth, tongue, and lips pushed her to her limit.

  
  


“Andrea!” She came with a sob, riding every wave of pleasure as her hips rocked. Moisture erupted onto the girl’s face, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andrea lick her sticky fingers with satisfaction. The brunette let out a happy sigh. “That was amazing. You’re phenomenal, and I love you."

Her eyes had fluttered shut, but she forced them open so she could see Andrea, looking at her with such intensity that it took the edge off her arousal, replacing it with surprise.

No one had ever gazed at her like that before. At first glance, the brunette’s eyes shone with something akin to fondness. But it was even more than that, Miranda realised with a jolt. It was like she was the centre of Andrea’s universe, the girl’s face glowing with so much joy, such awe, and passion. As if she could barely believe what was happening, and that she was trying to remember every little detail of this moment.

Andrea’s expressive brown eyes, the ones she had spent so much time glaring at, displayed such a myriad of emotions that it took Miranda’s breath away.

Miranda always struggled with acknowledging her feelings, and often kept them tucked away, out of reach, out of mind. But now, for likely the first time in her life, she knew exactly how she felt. It was so clear.

“Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?” The note of worry in her voice made Miranda’s lips tug into a smile, a real one that was unfamiliar and new.

“Quite the opposite. I love you.” Andy leaned in for another kiss, and Miranda obliged. This time, the brunette’s lips barely brushed against hers, as if Miranda would shatter otherwise. It was gentle, and the older woman could taste herself on her lips.

Fin.


End file.
